Offering
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Renee gives Howlyn an ultimatum. ::READ AUTHOR'S NOTE::
1. Chapter 1

EFC_Offering 

Offering

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete (for now)

Category: Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: "Unearthed" "Pariahs" and "The Seduction"

Season: 5

Rating: R

Content Warning: This story contains violence, language and sexual content.

Summary: Renee gives Howlyn an ultimatum. 

Author's Note: I wrote this story when I got to posting "Can I Resist Him". I wonder if Renee would really do it. I can't say because you haven't read the story yet. LOL

Pairing: Renee/Howlyn

Disclaimer: The characters of "Gene Rodenberry's Earth: Final Conflict" do not belong to me. So DO NOT sue me!

Part I

"Renee this is crazy! You are loosing touch with reality!" Street said when Renee laid her global and weapon down on the table.

"What's crazy about it Street? It sounds perfectly logical to me, " Renee asked as she she put her jacket on.

"Renee...this plan is insane it's like a Kamikaze mission! If it goes to plan you will never come back, " Street said forcefully.

Renee looked at Street and softened her face. "That's plan kiddo. Listen to me Street. If this is what it takes then this is what it takes. I can't think about myself here. I have to think about this entire planet, " Renee said.

"It doesn't make it right, Renee, " Street said folding her arms over her chest.

Renee turned and started to walk away when Street said, "Liam wouldn't want you to do this."

Renee stopped dead in her tracks. She kept her back to Street and said, "With any luck I'll get to here that from him." She walked out of the lab and into the elevator.

Part II

Renee made her way to Liam's old shuttle with a casual walk. She looked as if she did this everyday. She stepped into the shuttle and sat in the seat. She buckled herself in and stopped for a moment. She looked around herself and thought how this was the second time this shuttle carried someone to there death. She missed Liam so much it hurt. In a weird kind of way the shuttle gave her comfort. It was something of Liam's she could touch and remember him by. Now, she was about to loose it.

She shook herself out of her revere and started the shuttle.

Part III

Howlyn looked out into space from his deck room as he liked to call it when Juda walked in.

"You look so pitiful. Waiting for that human to return. You haven't even mated and she already has you under control, " Juda said with anger.

Howlyn turned away from the window and growled at her. "Be careful Juda. Just because you are the only female of our species doesn't mean I won't kill you, " he said as he came to stand directly in front of her.

"You would kill me over her wouldn't you?" she asked as she jumped at him.

Howlyn grabbed Juda by her shoulders and forced her extremely close. "As I said before...I choose my lovers. You would do well to remember that, " he said as he whispered to her.

Juda tilted her head at Howlyn and said, "You may arouse her Howlyn, but she will always resist you." Juda turned and left the deck.

Howlyn went back to his spot he was in when Juda entered the room and said, "She will return to me. I guarantee it."

Part IV

Renee approached the mothership and opened a frequency. "Come on Howlyn I am ringing the dinner bell, " she said quietly to herself. "Hello, Miss Palmer. I am very surprised you are letting us know you are coming, "

Sandoval said over a comm.

"I came under a flag of truths Sandoval. I am only here to speak with Howlyn and I need to speak to him in person, " Renee said.

Renee listened as a long pause came about.

Sandoval turned to Juda and said, "She wishes to speak with Howlyn...alone."

Juda growled in disgust and said, "Let her come aboard and tell Howlyn she is here."

Sandoval opened the comm again and said, "I am dropping the shields Miss Palmer you may land in the docking bay where you will be escorted to Howlyn's deck."

Renee nodded, "Roger that."

Part V

Renee landed the shuttle in the docking bay area and stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something. She didn't know what to think about it. Every time she boarded the mothership she felt it. She was beginning to wonder about it.

"Welcome aboard Miss Palmer, " Sandoval said as he pointed a laser weapon at her.

Renee stepped down from the shuttle and held her arms up to be searched. "Not that you would believe me but I don't have any weapons, " she said as he searched her from head to toe.

"Forgive me if I don't...follow me, " he said as he stepped behind her for her to lead.

Juda entered Howlyn's deck again and said, "Your human has boarded the ship. She wishes to speak with you...alone." Juda spit as soon as she was finished with the words.

Howlyn smiled and said, "Have her escorted to my deck immediately."

"Sandoval is bringing her here as we speak, " Juda said.

Part VI

"So why are you here unarmed and wanting to speak with Howlyn alone Miss Palmer?" Sandoval asked with humor in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand the concept Sandoval, " Renee said as they entered Howlyn's deck.

"Miss Palmer is delivered, " Sandoval said as he pushed Renee into the opening of the deck area.

Juda turned to watch as Renee fell forward slightly. She smiled at Renee and walked close to her and sniffed. "You won't last human. Howlyn has needs you couldn't possibly fathom, " Juda said through gritted teeth.

"Leave us!" Howlyn yelled in anger at Juda and Sandoval.

Juda turned her head quickly to Howlyn and growled and left the room with Sandoval. Renee had not taken her eyes off of Howlyn the entire time.

"I knew you would come back to me, " Howlyn said as he stepped so close to her there bodies had touched.

They looked into each other's eyes and Renee said, "I have a proposal for you Howlyn."

He tilted his head and nodded for her to continue.

Renee broke the contact of there bodies and walked away from him with her back to him. "What would it take to stop you from your mission to destroy all humans?" she asked as she turned back toward him. They now faced each other with an intense gaze.

"Nothing could stop me from killing all humans. This is our planet!" he said loudly.

"Not even me?" Renee asked quietly.

Howlyn narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "What is your proposal Renee?"

Renee took a deep breath, "I give myself to you and you leave the humans alone."

Howlyn laughed loudly on the deck and looked back to her. He circling her like prey.

Renee didn't move as he circled her.

"This planet was ours first, " Howlyn said is disgust.

"Now it's ours, " Renee said with anger.

Howlyn reached out and brought her against his body and dropped his face dangerously close to hers. "Tell me the real reason you came here, " he said as he sniffed the side of her face.

"I came to ask you to spare us, " she said as strait as she could with his closeness.

"For you?" he said as he let his lips trace her face to her lips.

"Yes, " she said as she felt his breath on her lips.

Howlyn touched his lips to hers. Renee didn't move for a moment till he began to kiss her more deeply. 'What the hell am I doing?' Renee thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like he was a tasteful chocolate.

He reached down and grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground and lowered her to the floor. His hands began to roam her body as they continued to kiss. One of his hands came in contact with her breast and she moaned. He moved further down until he reached the hem of her pants. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. His right hand slipped inside her pants and under the waistband of her panties.

Renee gasped and bucked against his hand. Then he stopped all of the sudden.

Renee looked up to see what was wrong, and couldn't determine the look on his face. It looked familiar though.

"Get out, " he said lowly. He stood from on top of her and walked to the other side of the room.

Renee sat up on the floor and looked to him confused. She stood and brushed herself off and fixed her clothing.

"I said get out, " he said louder still with his back to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I said get out!" he yelled as he turned to face her with his cleaves showing.

Renee was taken back by this and decided to leave. She backed out of the room and then ran to her shuttle.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it, " Renee said as she paced the floor of the lab beneath the church.

"What does it matter Renee you're damn lucky to have gotten out of there!" Street yelled in frustration.

Renee shook her head. She hadn't told Street the whole story about what she and Howlyn were doing before he yelled at to leave him. For some reason Renee felt a void but she couldn't tell what.

"Maybe his obsession with you isn't as much of an obsession as you thought, " Street said trying to help her rationalize what happened.

Renee stopped her pacing and leaned against a chair and crossed her arms. "Maybe...I don't know. He just seemed to be taking the bait one second then the next he was yelling at me to leave. It just doesn't make any sense. I figured he would've at least kept me on the ship locked away or something, " Renee tried to explain more to herself than Street.

"Renee...you sound upset that he let you go, " Street said confused.

Renee looked up at Street and just stared at her red haired friend. Maybe Street was right. Maybe she did feel upset he didn't want her after all his pursuits of her.

Meanwhile, on the mothership Howlyn stood on the bridge of the mothership looking down at Earth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he just let her go. A woman he found extremely desirable and he just let her leave. It wasn't that he thought she wouldn't be a good mate. In fact she would be perfect for him he thought. Such spirit and strength. She acted more like an Atavus female than she realizes. Still that doesn't explain why he released her.

He snarled in frustration and turned away from the window and sat down in Zo'or's old chair.

"Why so upset Howlyn?" A voice called.

Howlyn growled, "I don't recall asking you to join me Juda."

It was Juda's turn to growl, "I dont' recall needing an invitation." She moved into Howlyn's view and stood in a seductive stance. But, when does an Atavus not look attractive.

"Why do you wish to torment me about Renee Palmer?" he asked standing from his chair to stand in front of her.

Juda smiled, "Because it amuses me how you can find food so desirable."

Howlyn reached out and grabbed her around the throat and brought her close to his face. "You will do well to remember Juda I choose my lovers...not you. Besides, you don't have much room to talk you have your own human desires, " he released his grip on her neck and backed away from her.

Juda knew what he meant...Sandoval. She did desire him. He wasn't like any human she'd ever met. He was much like an Atavus.

"Fine...if you wish to choose the human over me. Then I choose Sandoval over you, " she said spitfully and turned and left the bridge leaving Howlyn to himself.

"You do that, " he said. He sat back down in the chair and thought...about Renee.

__

I know not much of an update but it came to me so quickly it wrote itself so hope you guys like.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

I haven't updated this since 3-4-02 and it's safe to say I probably won't update this anytime soon if ever. Which is a shame because there aren't enough Renee/Howlyn fics on the web. I appreciate everyone's review and everyone's comments.

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
